Turn Back the Pendulum
by Kallymouse
Summary: The story of how Rido, Haruka, Juuri, Kainen, and Shizuka came to be in their tough life as purebloods. JuurixHaruka


**Rawr!!! **How about a story about the generation before vampire knight? :D Go Haruka, Juuri, Rido, Shizuka, and Kainen! They're some of my favorite characters ever, but there's so little fanfic about them!!!! So anyways this is from a first time fanfic writer so enjoy and don't die laughing at how bad I suck at this XD

Vampire Knight belongs to the super awesome, amazingly good drawing Hino Matsuri!

Okay so this is in vampire years since I have no idea how many Human years would equal one vampire, plus this way you might get a sense of how they look. Soon when the story really starts, Rido would be 17, Haruka 15, Juuri 5. I'm not exactly sure how the sibling order works out, but this is how it's going to be in my story. And yes, it's named after the "Turn back the Pendulum" arc of bleach. P.S. Rido hasn't gone psycho yet. This is how I think things happened. :D

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Big News**

**Haruka's Point of View**

- _Haruka is sitting in a couch, reading, in his room, which is basically a library since he has so many books everywhere. His parents are just back from a trip that lasted a year._

"Guess what Haruka! You're going to have a sister soon," said my mother, Ayame, as she rushed into my room.

I looked up from my book just to see my ecstatic mother gently rubbing her enormous belly. She was a beautiful tall, slender woman –except for her belly- as most purebloods are. Ayame's long curly wood-brown hair fell over gracefully on to the frilly purple dressed she wore that stretched tightly over her stomach. Her maroonish-brown eyes, a color that practically was symbolic with the Kuran name, held nothing but adoration as she looked at her belly.

"So this is what you and father has been doing in the past year you guys were gone on you little trip?" I gently chuckled as I teased his mother.

Ayame blushed lightly then dramatically exclaimed, "Of course not! The trip was purely business. You do know that your father as the head of the Kuran clan has a lot of things to do right?"

"Sureeeee…," I chuckled.

We were always like this, always teasing each other, and nipping at each other. I was always closer to my mother than my father unlike my brother Rido who preferred father. Mother was the gentler one, the one that everyone always says I was more like. A quality that father never really liked in me, a son of the _great king of the vampire world, Ryuuki._ Rido, on the other hand, was the one that was more interested in fighting and politics and my father couldn't be any prouder of him, the next heir of one of the most distinguished clans of purebloods. Our father had planned an engagement for him with Shizuka Hio ever since he was borned. After all, Shizuka was one of the last member of the powerful Hio clan and was there considered _worthy_ enough for Rido.

"Mother, why do you do that?" Haruka asked with a slightly sad face.

"Do what?" She replied with an innocent face.

"I know what you're up to…," I replied looking at her for a second then out the window.

Ayame walked up and hugged him as she rested her chin on his hair and taking in a deep breath.

"Don't worry so much Haruka, you'll get wrinkles if you do," –Haruka snorted quietly- "I know having children for purebloods is dangerous, but I really wanted to do this. As of right now there are no other purebloods girls for you," she stroked his hair, "so you can think of this as of backup plan. In the future. there might be someone you like, I won't object to that, but as of right now, please just accept this."

"Fine…," Haruka mothered still not looking at his mother.

"I have this feeling… that this is the right choice… that it's meant to be…," she whispered without a doubt in her voice, just quietly enough so only he could hear.

Haruka finally looked up at his mother and was stunned silent. On her face was the most tranquil smile he has ever seen, her eyes were closed as if she was in her own blissful world. She looked like she was glowing as the golden light from the sunset stroked her face….

* * *

Just for the heck of it:

Ayame - "Iris"

Ryuuki – ryuu: "dragon", ki: "spirit" or "force"

Hope you enjoy and **please review**. I know it's short, but I just wanted to know what you think of it so far. You can say this is like the opening. Oh ya, the reason why I made Ryuuki, their father, a king was because I pretty sure in one of the newer chapters, right before kaname destroyed the counsel, didn't they say that his grandfather was the last king and also the person who demolished the monarchy system and created the counsel and the system now? Anyways, what do you guys think? If you like it, I'll write a longer one next time.


End file.
